The ability to grip a firearm, such as a rifle, is an integral feature which helps to define the usefulness to the firearm. Typical components of a rifle which are used to allow the user to grip and manipulate the rifle may include rifle stocks, pistol grips, hand guards and fore end grips, butt stocks, furniture sets, and the like. While these components facilitate the manipulation of a rifle, they also may contribute to the perceived use of the rifle. For example, some people may perceive rifles with wood stocks as a hunting weapon, and some people may perceive rifles with pistol grips and black plastic grip components as a dangerous non-useful weapon. By selecting certain grip components for use on a rifle, whether by choice or by law, the way a firearm may be perceived by other people may be changed.
Therefore a need exists for novel grip assisting devices which may be secured to a firearm such as a rifle. There is also a need for novel rifle grip assisting devices which facilitate the ability of a user to securely grip and manipulate a rifle to which the device is attached. A further need exists, for novel rifle grip assisting devices which may change the way the rifle to which they are attached may be perceived. Finally, a need exists for novel rifle grip assisting devices which are able to be easily coupled and uncoupled from a rifle.